EP02 (Slayers)
Bad! Mummy Men Aren't My Type! (Japanese: Bad! ミイラ男おとこは趣味しゅみじゃない!, lit. Bad! Mīra otoko wa shumi ja nai!) is the second episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 14, 1995. = Synopsis = After Lina destroys the Dragon, and consequently the town, two onlookers look at the damage in awe. One, a man wrapped in bandages (and by Lina is affectionately called "Mummy Man") stares in anger as he remembers how Lina burned his entire body with a Fireball, causing him to look like some mummy. Declaring that he was going to get her back, the Mummy Man, or Zolf, is ordered by the other onlooker, a man, hidden within a tan colored cape, to retrieve the item that Lina stole from the Dragon Fangs. Lina and Gourry managed to run away from the angry villagers, and arrive in another town. Lina stops by a magic shop but doesn't go in and tells Gourry to wait for her, while she runs off. Lina starts to sort out her treasures which includes gems, old coins, an enchanted knife, and a rare Orihalcon statue. With the gems, and her powers, Lina proceeds to make several magical amulets. She returns to the shop where she proceeds to sell the items. When the shopkeeper looks at the knife, he is put under a spell. He suddenly turns very violent and throws the counter at the door, preventing them to escape. They take it outside, where Lina and Gourry debate on how to defeat the guy without hurting him. Lina, however, refuses to cast a sleep spell on the storekeeper under the effects of the cursed knife because she doesn't feel like it. When they feel that they have no choice to hurt him, Gourry takes out his sword and is ready to attack. They are interrupted by the shopkeeper's wife, telling him to stop goofing around or he'll get no dinner. They both aren't surprised that the wife is stronger than a spell. They proceed to go to the next town where they are confronted by Zolf, armed with several trolls. He asks Lina not to fight but just to give back their item. She tells them no, and proceeds to fight them. Lina and Gourry manages to kill them off, and tricks them into running away by doing a light spell instead of a fireball, which they mistaken it for. The owner of the restaurant is angry that his place is ruined, but Lina manages to use her charm to cheat her way out by just giving him a gem. In a room at an inn, Lina explains to Gourry that they must have found her by using magic. Suddenly, a knock on the door disturbs them. It turns out to be the man from the beginning asking to make a purchase from an item that Lina had recently acquired. Who is this man? Major events Debuts * Zelgadiss Graywords * Zolf Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Zolf Spells *Flare Arrow (Lina) *Lighting (Lina) *Mahōjin Fūinjutsu (Lina) *Iregui no Jumon (Lina) *Recovery (Lina) *Dig Volt (Lina) Trivia * First appearance of Zelgadiss and Zolf Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zolf - Stan Hart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Shopkeeper - Roger Kay * Shopkeeper's Wife - Nicole Cathcart * Innkeeper - Jimmy Zoppi * Jeffery - Brett Weaver * Wimpy Soldier - Doug Smith Category:Slayers episodes